Big Sis to the Rescue
by allman08
Summary: When Lincoln wakes up from a nightmare, It's up to his big sis to comfort him!


Big Sis To The Rescue

Lincoln whimpered slightly as he tossed and turned in his bed, holding onto Bunbun as if his life depended on it. Unfortunately for him he wasn't holding on hard enough, as his stuffed bunny fell to the ground he became even more erratic. "GAH!" Lincoln jolted up with a shout, and started breathing heavily.

Once the boy had calmed down, he laid back down and took in a deep breath. "Just a nightmare, Lincoln. It was just a nightmare." Slowly, Lincoln started to calm down. He looked over the side of his bed, and found his discarded stuffed rabbit. "Hey there bud, sorry for dropping you. Do you forgive me?" Bunbun did.

Lincoln pulled up the covers back up, and rested his head on his pillow, ready for some more sleep. He cuddled Bunbun up to his face, and smiled at his soft fur. Only to stir at the sound of his bedroom door opening.

"Lincoln, are you alright?"

Lifting his head slowly, Lincoln saw his eldest sister Lori standing in his doorway, clearly still groggy from having been woken up. "Lori, what are you doing? Oh gosh, did I wake you up? Was I to loud?" He asked, worried about the pain his sister might inflict upon him.

"Yes, and no." She answered as she walked over to Lincoln's toys. "Your little yelp didn't wake me. But the sound from this baby radio did." She said, as she pulled out the aforementioned radio, hidden inside Lincoln's toys.

Lincoln looked at her with shock and confusion, and asked, "Why is there a baby radio in my room? Did… Did you put that in here?" Lori looked at Lincoln and a smirk, as she placed the device back from where she found it. "Why, whatever gave you that idea?"

Lori walked over to her brothers bed, and took a seat. "Now, tell me, is something wrong?" She asked, as she looked down upon her baby brother. Lincoln looked away from his sister. "No reason, don't worry about it."

Lori placed a hand on his head. "Come on Linky. I heard your little girl scream on the radio. Now tell me what's wrong." Lincoln ignored his sisters comment and pouted slightly. "Look, I just had a nightmare, okay? Nothing for you to worry about! You can head back to your bed now!" Lincoln turned on his side to face the wall, and away from his sister.

Much to his surprise, he felt his bed shift around a little, only to find Lori getting into his bed. "W-wait, what are you doing?!" He asked as Lori covered herself with the blanket. "You said go to bed, so that what I'm doing." She answered with a wink.

"You KNOW I meant your bed!" He retorted back to her.

Lori turned to face her brother, and placed a hand on his head. "Yeah, but as your big sister, I have the right to annoy you." She replied with playful voice. Lincoln grumbled, and curled into a ball. Lori smiled at how cute he was acting and shuffled a bit closer to him. "Come one Lincoln, we both know you are a weenie when it comes to dealing with nightmares. If you tell me about, you'll feel a bit better."

Lincoln opened his eyes slightly, and let out a sigh. He knew she was right. He probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep if he tried. He turned around to face his sister, but didn't look up to her. "Well, I dreamt that I was here. I our home. I had just woken up, and went out to get a shower. Only, there wasn't a line. Usually, that's great! But, when I get out, you guys still weren't there. I shrugged it off, and I went downstairs to get breakfast. But, there wasn't anything there. I looked around, and noticed it was basically barren of anything but basic household items."

Lincoln paused at this point. The memories of his dreams started flooding back to him. He took a shaky deep breath, and tried to hold back his tears. Noticing his destress, Lori reached out too wrapped her arms around him, held him close, and began to stroke his hair. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here."

Lincoln managed to hold back his tears, choking on his words as he continued. "A-at this point, I was getting worried. I looked around, but I couldn't find anything that indicated anyone lived here. S-so I went up you your rooms, b-but they were locked! I-I couldn't open them! I even tried my room, but it wouldn't budge! I ran down stairs and headed for the front door, but it was also locked! A-all of the doors were!"

Lincoln stopped once more, this time unable to hold back his tears. They were cold as they flowed down his cheeks as she sobbed slightly onto Lori's shirt. Lori began to regret making him talk about it, but she knew he needed to let it out. Before she could say anything, her brother continued. "I called out for you- For all of you! B-but none of you came! I kept calling but nobody came! Not Mom and Dad, not you, not Leni, Luna or anybody! I-I was scared a-and alone-" Lincoln was unable to continue as he choked on his words, as he held his head against her collar bone.

By this point, Lori held on even tighter, Lincoln's sobbing muffled in her chest. "You're not alone Lincoln. I'm here! I'm here now…"

The two stayed there for what felt like hours, holding each other in a comforting embrace.

What was actually five minutes, and Lincoln finally calmed down. Lori placed her and on his cheek. "Feeling better now?" Lincoln slowly nodded his head. Lori smiled and brought him up closer to her face. "Would you like for me to stay?" And once more, Lincoln nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks Lori, that really helped."

Lori rolled over onto her back, bringing Lincoln to Lay on top of her, his head nuzzled on her collarbone.

As Lori started to drift to sleep, still holding her brother, she heard him ask, "Lori, do you really have to go to college next year?"

It caught her of guard a bit. Letting out a sigh, and looked down on him once more. "You know i have to. Lincoln." She answered. "If i don't, mom and dad will be disappointed if, and it will will make my dream of becoming the CEO of a large company much more difficult to achieve."

Lincoln shifted his legs slightly. "I don't want you to leave." He said holding on tighter. He felt Lori place a hand under his chin, pushing his head to allow him to see her smiling softly at him.

"Hey now, i'm not gonna be gone forever. I'll come by and visit whenever i can, we'll video call nearly everyday, and we'll send each other texts!" She said, cheering her brother up slightly. "And you know what's the best part about me going to college in Chicago with Bobby?" She asked her smile widening at the mention of her long distance boyfriend.

Lincoln giggled, noticing his sisters reaction to mentioning Bobby's name. "What could possibly be better than you being with Bobby?" He asked, trutfully curious as to what she might say. "I can bring Ronnie Anne whenever i visit." She replied with a teasing voice.

The young Loud boy stiffend and blushed slightly at the mention of his friend. He looked away for a moment with embarrassment. "Wouldn't that be fun?" Lincoln answered by nodding. "Hey, Lori?" He voiced out softly. "Yeah Lincoln?"

Lori was once more caught off guard, when Lincoln gave her a kiss on her nose. Coming back to her senses, she peered down to her blushing brother. "I love you, Lori." He said, still hiding his face.

Lori smiled brightly, and gave Lincoln a kiss on his head, hugging him even tighter. "I love you too, Lincoln!"

Epilogue

As light entered his room, Lincoln slowly opened his yes to find his eldest sister still sleeping, and still holding him. Lincoln smiled and tried to slowly get off, only to feel another arm holding onto him.

Confused, Lincoln looked over his left shoulder, than his right, to find his now awoken second oldest sister Leni also in his bed, with one arm wrapped around him and Lori. "Leni, what are you doing?"

Leni rubbed her eyes, and looked at her brother with a sad look. "I'm gonna miss Lori, too." She replied.

Lincoln looked at her with a sympathetic smile, and reached out to rub her head, making smile a little. "We'll all miss her Leni. We all will."


End file.
